1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a handheld wireless communication device, and to a holder for same. More particularly, the invention relates to features which sense whether or not the device is present in the holder.
In at least one typical handheld wireless communication device, the device automatically goes into “sleep” mode when placed in its holster, and switches to an active mode when removed from the holder. There may also be other reasons why it is desirable to know whether or not the device is in the holder. Some means of sensing whether or not the device is in the holder is therefore required.
A typical holder for a handheld wireless communication device is a holster which incorporates a belt clip, so that the user can store the device conveniently on his or her belt when the device is not in use. For convenience, the word “holster” will be used frequently in this specification, but it should be understood that the invention is applicable to any holder for the device which is separate therefrom, not just a holster.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some prior art handheld wireless communication devices and holder have incorporated means for detecting the presence of the device in the holder. For example, some holders have included a mechanical means in the holder which is engaged by the device, triggering a switch in the device.
In at least one prior art holster, there is a magnet which is positioned to interact with and trigger a proximity switch (e.g. Hall effect) in the device for the device to thereby sense whether or not it is in the holster. However, some devices can be inserted in their holsters (or other holders) in more than one orientation. In such other orientation(s), the magnet and proximity switch may not be properly aligned or close enough to each other for the magnet to trigger the proximity switch.